Phobias of Lonliness
by Mosstar
Summary: Silence threatening to leave you stranded, Darkness threatening to claw your heart out and leave you lifeless. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH


**A/N**: I all of a sudden felt the need to write a tragedy, don't ask me why. I have been really busy with High school so please don't shoot me! *is shot anyway* I'm trying to figure out how to fix my two stories in progress, so bear with! I'll try to be more active!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

Roxas: Got it memorized?!~

Axel: But Roxy~ That's MY line!

Sora: lulz. I'm sorry Katrina but this story's REALLY SAD!

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

---

**Silence part I**

The lack of noise always terrified Roxas; it creeps up into his being until he ends up hyperventilating. It always turns out like that, an empty house because his parents aren't home and his only friend is traveling abroad for college, who can't return until next week. They have cell phones, but Roxas had to keep in mind that they were on the completely opposite sides of the world in different time zones. Therefore it would be one in the morning over there, so the young blond had to just try and live with the silence.

The T.V can't be turned on; the boy has homework to do. His mp3 player was stolen yesterday, and he couldn't ask for a new one because that was Wednesday and his parents left Monday. The computer that used to be babied and constantly upgraded is unplugged and left to collect dust on the desk; it got a virus because he couldn't afford to renew his virus protection. There was only money for food; nothing else. The parents won't return until next Monday, since today's Thursday that only leaves three days left of torture. He can only close his vibrant cerulean eyes and breathe heavily; trying to prevent the hyperventilation from creeping up on him…

**Darkness part I**

Darkness, shadows, things or places devoid of light. All petrify Sora until he's on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest. His phone rings, and he picks it up. It's his best friend, asking if he wants to see the sunset tonight at the island. It would be suicide to be caught outside in the dark; when the shadows are at the peak of their strength. The young brunet tries to laugh weakly, stammering that he has homework to do. Riku won't have it though, he is fully aware of Sora's fear. He says that everyone will be there and that there's a sleepover at his house afterwards; just him and Sora.

This idea seems even more risky though, since the shadows at Riku's place will be more eager to tear at every corner of the brunet's consciousness. Briskly saying a 'sorry but my mom says I can't sleep over, see you tomorrow', Sora hangs up and pulls his knees back up to his chest. The brunet wished silently that his own light would return, for that part of his being was lost long ago…

**Silence part II**

It's Friday now, the phone still has not rung; because Axel has a really important fifteen page essay to write and is too busy. Roxas isn't too busy with high school except for the constant amount of homework being handed to him. He has to go shopping today; and everyone stares at him. It's all too obvious what they're thinking about while they stare, what's a sixteen-year-old doing buying groceries for himself? Where in the world are his parents?

Those same thoughts are seemingly repeated every time his parents are off working, and the blond's tired of it. He tells them to stop staring and finishes purchasing the groceries; grabbing the plastic bags and storming off home. The silence of the house was deafening; but it seemed better to the blond to suffer by it than the stares that always bore into him at public.

It doesn't take long for Roxas to put the groceries away, and not too long after that the silence rips its way back into the house. The blond decided to disregard the fact that Axel needs to sleep; and calls the redhead anyway. No ringing, straight to voicemail; that could only mean his phone's off. Slowly after the phone is put down, the hyperventilating begins to return; threatening the blond to black out from lack of oxygen…

**Darkness part II**

The shadows seem to be getting more malicious; Sora sees them more often now. All of them displaying aggression and threatening to rip out the only thing left slightly pure with light in his being; his heart. The brunet treasures his heart more than anything, it is the only safe haven left in the world in his eyes. It is held dearer than his cousin Roxas, who lives about a day's travel away. The blond had lost his phone a bit after they had last seen each other though three months ago; and Sora had yet to get his new number.

Riku's getting more protective over Sora. The silveret isn't afraid to protect his friends, especially if it is the same friend who helped him through the time when his own light had been lost. The young brunet had always been the cheerful, goofy person of the closely knit group of friends; not afraid to throw out a joke or to act like an idiot. Childish grins and faces were always a normal thing; causing laughter and smiles everywhere Sora went.

Now though he was just a shell of who he once was; jumping at the slightest thing, staying home more often, avoiding laughing or acting stupid. It was only two weeks after Sora first started acting like this was when Riku looked into it, after all; it was a gradual and slow decline. The other friends thought a family member of Sora's had died; but the brunet refuses to say anything. It was a flaw of Sora though; always forcing himself to be strong for others and shoving his problems and sorrows to the back of the closet. The only hope of Riku's was that Sora's light returns to him and that the brunet returns to normal…

**Silence part III**

It's Saturday now, and the silence in the house is crushing. Roxas' eyes seem almost phantom-like, and his breathing is much shallower than it ever has been. He's sitting on the edge of his bed. The blond's hands are shaking; a container of pills clasped tightly in his right hand, and his left palm held up holding three small white pills. The medicine bottle has a direction of only one pill to help his condition and ease his breathing every day. He'd forgotten to take his medication this week at all so far, he tended to be forgetful like that. Closing his eyes; the blond gulps down the three pills and downs a glass of water sitting on his nightstand. He begins counting slowly, letting his eyes close as the seconds tick by.

When five minutes pass by Roxas's body is already convulsing, unable to handle the amount of medicine beginning to course through his body. By twenty he's already passed out on the bed, consciousness barely flickering as his hand's grip fades to let the medicine bottle go, white pills scattering across the wood floor. Once thirty minutes have gone by his very last breath echoes off the walls; then all at once the house fell deathly silent. Roxas's cell phone began to ring on the nightstand; the caller ID reads 'Axel'.

Twenty minutes after the call the front door of Roxas's house opens, a tall redhead stepping inside with a black mark under each of his two emerald green eyes. "Roxas" he calls out "I was able to finish my classes early and pass them! So I'm back! Roxas?" Walking upstairs and to Roxas's room, the redhead's face turns pale as his eyes widen. Running over to the bed, he's muttering curses under his breath. "Roxas" He yells and shakes the young blond "Roxas! Wake up!" Pulling his phone out he calls 911 and says "13 N paopu Dr. My name's Axel Sinclair Hotaru. I came to see my friend Roxas Mitsu Hikari because I got back from college and I found him on the bed. There's a bottle of pills spilt on the floor; they look like his medications. He's on his bed and he isn't breathing. Send an ambulance, quick!" Axel hangs up and realizes after a while that he can do nothing except wait as the ambulance comes.

Once the ambulance arrives and the medics check Roxas over Axel hears the words he had been dreading. The young blond had OD'd and he couldn't be saved; his heart had stopped far too long ago. Roxas's parents are called and they are saddened by the news; wishing they hadn't had to leave for work, wishing they could bring their only child back. Axel feels like it's all a dream, that he has to wake up eventually and he'll find himself still on the plane ride home. It feels as if the world had slowed down and fallen silent to his ears. To Axel, his must have been how Roxas had felt; the world crushing your senses and threatening to deafen you and leave you alone...

**Darkness part III**

Sora wakes up on the beach with strong arms wrapped around him. He is afraid that the shadows had finally gained strength to manifest during the day and slowly looks over his shoulder to see only his best friend Riku. The older boy's silver hair seemed to almost glow in the light, and his bangs covered his eyes nearly fully. Letting out a small sigh, Riku lifts his head, opens his aquamarine eyes, and tries his best to smile; a rare thing to see even in a private place. "I'm here Sora" He says calmly as he loosens his hug on the brunet and ruffles the chocolate brown spikes "since you lost yours I'll become your light, such as you had done for me long ago."

This show of protection calms Sora, and for once out of the corners of his eyes he sees the shadows of midday back away and recess to their weakest; hissing threats and stopping their displays of aggression. For once in a long time Sora's able to once again smile without forcing it. "Thank you Riku" Sora says in barely a whisper "Thank you so very much. Can you, possibly help me find my own light someday?" Riku shook his head and Sora's happiness dropped to rock-bottom.

That is until Riku stared straight into Sora's eyes and said "It won't be only me helping you to find your light. Kairi, Selphie, everyone else, and I will be helping you. Don't lose your hope, we'll find it one day. Then once again we'll have our same clumsy old Sora back." With that the shadows seemed to return back to just shade, harmless and willing to give help from the glare of the sun. Everything seemed less malicious to Sora, either that or now his courage had finally begun to return.

The moment seems to be broken as Sora's cell rings and the brunet answers it. "Y'ello there" Sora speaks into the phone like how he used to "Sora her-" Riku watches as the brunet's face slowly pales and tears form at the corner of his ocean blue eyes. "But how" Sora says into the phone as he shuts his eyes "Roxas is dead!? Wasn't he taking his medication?! How are you home so soon anyway Axel?" Riku realizes that his reassuring of Sora and the pledge of his protection came at the darkest hour of the young brunet's life. It's the time that the younger of the two most needs a friend; Roxas had been like a brother to Sora since they were little kids. Hanging up his phone; Sora lets out a sob, letting the tears flow freely now. It was torturous; how the darkness had seemed to back away only to spring out at its strongest. Dangling freedom and happiness again before Sora's face and snatching it away with a villainous, toothy grin. Riku wrapped his arms around the brunet once more and let Sora cry on his shoulder. This wall all he could really do. After all, how do you help heal a heart that had knowledge of how to heal others and none of how to heal itself? The darkness can seem bleak and violent, threatening to sink hooked claws and sharp fangs into you to drag you down into the abyss…

---

A/N: I'm sorry for killing Roxas! But Sora refused to dieeeeeee!~

**You like? Be sure to comment!**


End file.
